


You will always be in me

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani & Marc are friends, they are teammate in the same team. But something happen, they become soul bonded how they will arrive to support this ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will always be in me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea after reading some other fanfics about this subject and wanted to do one about them and this theme.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Dani and Marc are teammate with the team of Honda Repsol.  
They are friends until one day after a touching something else has happened.

They were soul bonded, they didn't know how it could happen.  
But it was soul Bond when they have seen the doctor.

Now they can think of their feelings that are in their head.

They do some tests, when Dani was not very okay or in pain, Marc feel this and he was hurt. When Marc was happy about something, Dani was happy.  
When something was upsetting, the other was upset and wanted maybe to help.

But the most was when they were far away, their bond was making them really sad.  
After all these tests, the doctors have said that their bond was real and powerful.

After the meeting with the doctor, they have begun to be more and more together.

But little by little the bond become particular with the fact that sometimes people flirted with the one or the other, and they were jealous and didn't want that the other person go with the person who flirted.  
They didn't talk about it, they were upset, but they needed to talk about it so they have to go see the doctor who had said "that is was normal your bond is also romantic".

"How is possible?"

"I don't know, you have to figure this both of you"

"What can we do?"

"Discuss maybe try things. And I wish you my best of you"

After this, when they were at the home of Dani, they talked.

"We should maybe try to date each other, " said Marc

"Maybe.."

"You don't want it?"

"No is not that, is just weird, I have never thought of this"

"Dani, I like you, eve before our soul, I liked you"

"You like me?"

"Yes, I like you as a friend and also I want you to be with my boyfriend because I love you" Marc kissed Dani

Then Dani has begun to feel how Marc was sure about his feelings, because of his feelings and because of his body.  
They continued to kiss, then they decided to take care also of something who hard under the clothes.  
They have made love.

The soul Bond was happy, they next day they couldn't stop smiling.

**END**


End file.
